Botanical classification: Anthurium andreanum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Pink Giantxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Pink Giantxe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on or about Jun. 24, 1997 of the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 92-2 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 93-03 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Pink Giant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in 1998.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Pink Giant. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Giantxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Large durable dark green leaves.
4. Large pink-colored spathes with light pink-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 92-2. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 92-2 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had broader leaves than plants of the selection 92-2.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had larger and broader spathes than plants of the selection 92-2.
3. Plants of the new Anthuriums and plants of the selection 92-2 differed in spathe color.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 93-03. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 93-03 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had thicker and broader leaves than plants of the selection 93-03.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had broader and smaller spathes than plants of the selection 93-03.
Plants of the new Anthurium can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Lisette, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Lisette in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had broader leaves than plants of the cultivar Lisette.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had broader and larger spathes than plants of the cultivar Lisette.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium and the cultivar Lisette differed in spathe color.